Jim (Phim)
Jim là một trong những người sống sót của thảm họa đại dịch xác sống. Anh xuất hiện trong Season 1 của series phim The Walking Dead. Khi dịch bệnh mới bắt đầu lây lan, Jim cùng gia đình mình đang cố chạy trốn khỏi Atlanta. Sau đó, vợ và các con của anh đã bị xác sống ăn thịt. Cuối cùng, Jim tìm thấy và gia nhập vào một khu trại của những người sống sót. Trước đại dịch Atlanta, Georgia Hầu như không có thông tin gì về cuộc đời Jim trước khi dịch bệnh bùng phát được biết tới. Anh có thể đã sống cùng gia đình tại thành phố Atlanta. Công việc trước đây của Jim là thợ máy, chuyên sửa chữa xe cộ. Sau đại dịch Season 1 Khi dịch bệnh bắt đầu lây lan, Jim cùng gia đình mình cố thoát khỏi Atlanta. Jim đã kịp trốn thoát trong khi vợ và hai con trai của anh bị đám xác sống ăn thịt. 'Tập 2': Guts Jim xuất hiện lần đầu ở khu trại của nhóm Atlanta, khi Amy xách chiếc xô đi ngang qua anh. Lát sau, Jim được nhìn thấy đang giúp Dale sửa động cơ cho chiếc RV. Khi hệ thống vô tuyến ở khu trại bắt được tín hiệu từ những người rời nhóm đến Atlanta kiếm nhu yếu phẩm, Jim cùng những người khác đến lắng nghe tín hiệu . 'Tập 3': Tell It To The Frogs Khi Glenn quay trở về trại trên chiếc xe thể thao màu đỏ. Jim đi đến rút một sợi dây dưới mui xe để tắt tiếng còi báo động đi. Lát sau, khi Carl và Sophia hét lên vì nhìn thấy một xác sống trong rừng, Jim cùng những người đàn ông khác trong nhóm tức tốc chạy đến để giết nó. Khi được hỏi rằng tại sao một con walker ở thành phố cách xa đây lại đến tận khu rừng này, Jim cho rằng có lẽ ở thành phố đã cạn kiệt thích ăn, nên đám xác sống đã bắt đầu di chuyển. Sau đó, khi Rick cùng những người khác quay trở lại Atlanta để giải cứu Merle Dixon và lấy lại túi súng, Jim cùng Dale thỏa thuận với Rick về việc họ cho anh mượn kìm cắt, đổi lại Rick sẽ sửa ống tản nhiệt cho chiếc RV. 'Tập 4': Vatos Vì một giấc mơ vào đêm trước đó mà mình không nhớ rõ, Jim bỗng bắt đầu đào hàng loạt hố trên sườn đồi. Dale bước đến gần anh cùng một chai nước, nói rằng anh hãy uống ít nước vì nhiệt độ bên ngoài rất nóng nhưng Jim không trả lời. Cảm thấy lo ngại, Dale quay trở lại và nói cho những người khác trong nhóm biết vấn đề của Jim. Lát sau, Dale cùng mọi người quay lại Jim, người lúc này vẫn đang hùng hục đào hố. Dale và Shane Walsh cố thuyết phục anh dừng lại để nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng Jim nói rằng anh không làm phiền ai cả, vậy nên mọi người hãu cứ để anh một mình. Khi Shane tiến đến gần Jim, anh tỏ thái độ chống đối. Cuối cùng, Shane cũng giữ được Jim lại, mọi người trói anh vào một thân cây để chờ anh bình tĩnh trở lại. Lát sau, Shane giải thích cho anh biết lý do mà mọi người trói anh lại. Jim xin lỗi Carl và Sophia vì hành động của anh đã khiến chúng sợ. Khi được hỏi vì sao anh lại đào những chiếc hố, Jim đáp lại rằng anh thực sự không nhớ. Tối hôm đó ở trại, Jim tham gia vào bữa tiệc cá nướng cùng mọi người. Khi một bầy xác sống bất ngờ tấn công trại, Jim cùng những người đàn ông khác đứng dậy đánh trả chúng để bảo vệ trẻ em và phụ nữ. Trong lúc giết xác sống, anh đã bị cắn vào bụng. Khi đám xác sống bị giết hết và cuộc hỗn loạn đã kết thúc, Jim nói rằng anh đã nhớ ra lý do mà mình đào những cái hố, vụ hỗn loạn chính là giấc mơ mà anh mơ thấy đêm trước đó, và những chiếc hố anh đào là dành cho những người trong nhóm đã ngã xuống. 'Tập 5': Wildfire Buổi sáng sau vụ hỗn loạn, Jim cùng mọi người dọn dẹp đám xác sống đêm qua. Jacqui chợt nhận thấy vết máu trên áo anh và muốn nhìn thấy vết thương. Jim từ chối, và Jacqui lập tức nói cho những người khác biết rằng anh đã bị cắn. T-Dog đã giữ Jim lại trong khi Daryl vén áo của anh lên, để lộ ra một vết cắn ở bụng. Lát sau, mọi người trong nhóm tranh cãi về việc họ phải làm với Jim. Daryl muốn giết Jim ngay lập tức để ngăn ngừa hiểm họa, nhưng Rick đã ngăn anh lại. Jim được mọi người đưa lên chiếc RV nằm nghỉ ngơi, anh bắt đầu có những biểu hiện như lên cơn sốt và nôn mửa. Lát sau, nhóm Rick quyết định lên đường đến Trung tâm kiểm soát dịch bệnh ở Atlanta nhằm tìm thuốc chữa cho Jim, anh nằm trên chiếc RV và được mọi người chở theo. Trên đường đi, Jim nói rằng cơn sốt của anh đang ngày một tồi tệ thêm, anh không thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa, và mọi người nên bỏ anh lại vì sự an toàn của họ. Sau một hồi lưỡng lự, nhóm Rick đành đưa Jim đến một gốc cây ven đường. Anh từ chối nhận khẩu súng từ Rick, vì muốn được đoàn tụ với gia đình mình trong thế giới xác sống. Những người khác trong nhóm từ biệt Jim và sau đó rời khỏi. Số phận của Jim sau đó không được nhìn thấy, nhưng do cơn sốt anh mang trong mình, có lẽ Jim sau đó đã biến đổi thành xác sống. 'Tập 6': TS-19 Khi đến được CDC, Jim được nhắc dến bởi Rick khi anh nói với tiến sĩ Edwin về việc một thành viên trong nhóm anh đã bị lây nhiễm. Lát sau, khi cùng mọi người theo dõi đoạn băng tái hiện quá trình diễn ra bên trong não bộ của Mẫu nghiên cứu 19, Sophia quay sang hỏi Carol rằng liệu đó có phải là điều xảy ra tương tự với Jim không. Khi tòa nhà CDC sắp phát nổ, Jacqui đã quyết định rằng cô sẽ ở lại, vì cô không muốn kết cục của đời mình giống như Jim và Amy. Season 2 'Tập 7': Pretty Much Dead Already Shane nhắc đến Jim khi anh nói chuyện với Lori. Shane nói rằng khi Rick rời khỏi trại Atlanta để đi cứu Merle, đám xác sống đã tấn công trại và cướp đi tính mạng của nhiều người, trong đó có Jim và Amy. Shane cho rằng đó chính là lỗi của Rick. Season 3 'Tập 3': Walk With Me Khi Andrea đến Woodbury và gặp lại Merle. Cô kể lại tên những thành viên trong nhóm cũ của họ đã chết, trong đó có Jim. 'Tập 6': Hounded Sau cái chết của Lori, Rick nhận được những cuộc gọi từ một chiếc điện thoại trong nhà tù. Một trong số những cuộc gọi đó là của một người đàn ông, anh ta nói với Rick rằng nhóm của anh đang ở một nơi an toàn, không có ai ở đó bị biến đổi hay phát điên cả. Rick liền cầu xin người đàn ông đó cho nhóm của anh gia nhập. Người đàn ông liền hỏi rằng liệu Rick có nguy hiểm không, liệu anh đã từng giết một người nào chưa. Sau đó, anh ta hỏi Rick rằng tại sao vợ Rick lại chết. Khi Rick từ chối trả lời, người đàn ông đó cúp máy. Cuộc gọi cuối cùng mà Rick nhận được chính là của Lori, cô nói với anh rằng những người mà anh đã nói chuyện qua điện thoại suốt cả ngày hôm đó chính là Amy, Jim, Jacqui và vợ mình. Rick chợt nhận ra rằng tất cả những cuộc gọi đó đều không có thực, mà chỉ là do anh tưởng tượng ra. 'Tập 7': When The Dead Come Knocking Jim được nhắc đến bởi Glenn khi anh bị Merle bắt đến Woodbury. Glenn đang cố dọa Merle bằng việc nói dối rằng một số thành viên trước đây trong nhóm vẫn còn sống, bao gồm Jim. Sau đó, anh còn nhắc đến cả tên của Andrea, điều này khiến Merle nhếch mép cười vì nhận ra anh nói dối. Death Killed By *Walker When the Atlanta camp was overrun with walkers, Jim helped defend the camp by attacking the walkers. However, during the attack, Jim was bitten by a walker. Following the attack, the remaining survivors cleaned up the camp where Jacqui notices a bite mark on Jim's stomach. Finding out that he is becoming a walker the group grant Jim one final wish which was to leave him by a tree to become a walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jim has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jacqui When Jim had been bitten and was keeping it hidden, Jacqui saw the blood and had Jim lift his shirt. Jim did this reluctantly but still did as Jacqui asked. This shows that Jim may have had some sort of relationship with Jacqui. Jim begged Jacqui not to tell anyone but she did so anyway, worrying about the safety of the group. Jim didn't however seem to hold this against her and Jacqui was shown helping Jim when he was in pain later she was shown to be devastated, crying on the steps of the RV as they left Jim against a tree to reanimate. Jim's death may have also influenced Jacqui's choice of staying behind at the CDC and committing suicide. Dale Horvath Jim and Dale seemed to be friends as they were often seen fixing the RV together. Dale seemed emotional when Jim was dying, as he thanked him for protecting the camp and for his help. Their relationship was not explored more before both of their deaths. Rick Grimes Rick and Jim interacted very little in the time they knew each other. Jim would ask Rick for help in fixing the cars by requesting parts when he goes on a run into the city. After Jim gets bit, Rick tries to save him by driving to the Center for Disease Control, but it was too late. Rick offered a revolver to Jim to commit suicide in order to prevent reanimation. Jim refused. Lori Grimes Jim and Lori didn't have much of a relationship, but she showed care when Jim was having sun stroke, and forgiveness when he apologized for his actions to Sophia and Carl. Jim also gave Lori short but wise parenting advice to her about keeping Carl safe, thus showing he doesn't want her to have to live with the guilt of losing a child like he has. Their relationship was not explored more before both of their deaths. Lori did not pay attention to Jim's advice as she constantly loses track of Carl in the second season. Carl Grimes It's presumable Carl and Jim had, at the least, a fair relationship, despite sometimes having unnerving behaviors around him. This is helped made evident by the way Jim assures him that the reason his father has been gone so long is that, because he's a policeman and ergo helps people, is doing so with another struggling survivor(s) in the city. After Carl goes to play with Sophia, Jim then tells Lori to keep him safe, showing he doesn't want Carl to go the same way his own children did. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Jim barely interacted. But Glenn and Jim had some of the same interests such as cars. While the group laid Jim down by a tree, Glenn appeared very depressed and gloomy. In "When the Dead Come Knocking", Glenn honors Jim by telling (actually lying) to Merle that the group is strong and lists numerous people (of which were already dead) including Jim. Daryl Dixon Daryl and Jim didn't get along well during their time in Atlanta and the campsite. When the group realise that Jim was bitten, Daryl attempts to kill him to prevent reanimation, but refrains from doing so when Rick points his gun at his head. Daryl usually complains that a bitten Jim is slowing them down and that he needs to be killed. Despite this, Daryl was saddened when the group left Jim to reanimate, showing that he cared for him. Ed Peletier Although Jim and Ed weren't seen interacting it is assumed they had a stable relationship. After Shane beat Ed for abusing Carol, Jim brought it up the next day while arguing with Shane asking him if he was going to beat his face too. Amy interrupted telling Jim, Ed was out of control and that he was hurting his wife. But Jim continues to defend Ed, it is unknown if this was to continue his argument with Shane or a genuine agreement with Ed. Appearances TV Series Season 1 Trivia *In the Comic Series, Jim appears to be in his mid-late forties, however, in the TV Series, he appears to be much younger. *Jim's death is similar to Duck's in the Video Game: **Both were bitten during an ambush in the stomach area. **Both were discovered later that they got bitten. **Both had their infection cause arguments in their groups. **Both were transported to safety in an RV. **Both died at the base of a tree. **Both (Determinant) reanimated. *Jim's last wish was for him to be reunited with his family in the undead world. *In the Comic Series, Jim's fatal bite was on his arm, but in the TV Series, it was around his stomach. *Jim is one of the few undead characters in the TV Series to never be put down (others include Duane Jones, Pete Dolgen, and Lieutenant Welles). Thể_loại:Nhân vật (TV Series)